elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall (Online)
Daggerfall is the largest city-state in Glenumbra, located in the south of the region and is ruled by King Casimir. The Vestige awakens in Daggerfall after escaping Coldharbour, if they are aligned with the Daggerfall Covenant. Like Wayrest, Daggerfall is split into districts. The southern half of the city is the Trade District, which holds many business, trading stalls and the Southern Docks, where passage by ship to Betnikh and Stros M'kai can be arranged. The northern half is Castle Town, which contains The Rosy Lion Inn, guildhalls, one of the city's two stables and a number of homes, as well as the main gates. In the northwest is the Harbor District which contain the main docks of Daggerfall, while Castle Daggerfall overlooks the city on a hill in the west of the city. History Daggerfall was initially founded around the year 1E 246 by invading Nords from Skyrim during the Skyrim Conquests, bringing with them a rough civilization. Numerous legends surround how the Kingdom of Daggerfall got its name. One of such rumours says that the first chieftain threw a dagger and let the spot where it fell act as the border. Skyrim did not hold the city for long, and only held control for about a century before the War of Succession made Skyrim lose all of its territory in the other provinces of Tamriel. However, Daggerfall thrived under Nordic rule and thus had an advantage over its neighbors upon independence. The kingdom became a powerhouse for the Nedic Direnni clan, but still continued to thrive even after the clan lost power in High Rock after the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. By 1E 609, under the rule of King Thagore, Daggerfall was the main economic, cultural, and military force in High Rock, and it remained so for millennia until the city of Wayrest eventually surpassed it. In 2E 541, an army of Reachmen under Emperor Durcorach of Cyrodiil, the progenitor of the Longhouse Emperors, invaded High Rock. They began a fifty-seven day siege at Wayrest, before eventually being driven out. They instead assaulted Daggerfall, but were met by the armies of Wayrest. Durcorach was killed by Emeric of Cumberland, and afterwards, the kingdoms of High Rock signed the First Daggerfall Covenant, the terms of which were that if any kingdom was to come under attack, all the other kingdoms would defend it. In 2E 566, Daggerfall and the other kingdoms reinforced Wayrest when it was assaulted by an army under the command of King Ranser, obeying the terms of the Covenant. When Ranser was defeated, Daggerfall and the other kingdoms signed the Second Daggerfall Covenant, which now included Hammerfell and Orsinium, which was finally granted provincial status by King Emeric. In 2E 582, King Casimir was almost killed by the Bloodthorn Cult, but his life was saved by the Vestige, who had just arrived in Daggerfall after dropping into the sea off the coast of Stros M'kai and brought to the city. Travel Daggerfall contains a wayshrine that sits just behind the Rosy Lion Inn in Castle Town. It is automatically unlocked as soon as you enter Glenumbra. At the Southern Docks, you can speak to Gilzir to get to the islands of Betnikh and Stros M'kai by ship. Getting there If you belong to the Covenant, you can simply teleport to the Wayshrine as it will be unlocked automatically after escaping Coldharbour. If you are a Pact player, you first must have completed God of Schemes and accepted Cadwell's Silver in order to reach Daggerfall. If you are a Dominion player, you must have accepted Cadwell's Gold and completed Cadwell's Silver. Locations *Bank of Daggerfall *Bazgara's Horses *Cargend House *Daggerfall Cathedral *Daggerfall Marketplace *Daggerfall Millworks *Daggerfall Southern Docks *Daggerfall Fighters Guild *Daggerfall Mages Guild *Happy, Healthy Horses *Hastien House *The Rosy Lion Inn *Tradesman's Square Quests *Blood and the Crescent Moon *Bloodthorn Assassins *Anchors from the Harbor *Back-Alley Murders *Basile's Invitation *The Broken Spearhead *Long Lost Lore *Nemarc's Invitation *One of the Undaunted *Swine Thief Characters *Abzag the Monster *Alana Relin *Albec Dutheil *Aldimonwe *Amable Onis *Anatole Thenitte *Angier Stower *Aniette *Apothecary Muriel *Arthor the Outcast *Atroque Santerre *Azeriba *Barjot Benoit *Basile Fenandre *Bazgara *Balrook gro-Mak *Balzag gro-Gruumsh *Beggar Matthew *Berjac Pajaud *Bertrand Gane *Bethany Frernele *Blandine *Camille Phien *Captain Aresin *Catherine Eriel *Cesarelle Hurier *Chamberlain Croix *Chervain Georence *Ciara Chauvry *Cimon *Commander Dervy *Commander Parmion *Crier Martine *Cristoph Lamont *Dantoine Brassac *Danforth Montgrun *Denyse Emax *Diane Gaissant *Dufrain *Dulroi gra-Gruumsh *Durzog Jonnicent *Edgar the Innkeeper *Eirdre Mavine *Ennia *Evolitte Ginise *Falarel *Ferou Rouillac *Fugues Cornillac *Garlub gra-Shugharz *Geonard Stogrin *Gervaise *Giblets (dog) *Gonnison *Goramalg gro-Dushnikh *Grenna gra-Kush *Gregoire Lafont *Guyseph Cergend *Harbormaster Reine *Harcourt Rernis *Hasilium Epinard *Husniya *Jeran *Jesper Moret *Kareem Winvale *King Casimir *Lady Blade *Lagrog Guillon *Lanis Shaldon *Leclaude Virelande *Leon Milielle *Loic Dutheil *Lucas *Lysaux Niert *Magnifico Jalid *Marie Cergend *Maxelle *Maxevain Narcien *Mazgro gro-Larishak *Michebert Montieu *Michelle Eugenie *Miquel Eugenie *Molg Music-Maker *Nemarc *Neomi Malyne *Nicolas Elve *Nurisipa *Oanyin *Parisse Lozieres *Pierraud Bruhl *Rallaume Foucher *Robyn Bruhl *Rognar *Rosalind Milielle *Roulena Pathierry *Sailor Nayvond *Sailor Pergol *Sandire Laelippe *Scout Hanil *Sharushnam gra-Luruk *Stephen Leveque *Swineherd Wickton *Tryste Hequetot *Ursyvyra Lavergne *Usquenot Hositte *Valessa Hedier *Varuhl *Victoire Nisirren *Violette Farnele *Yarlak gra-Bur *Yngwie *Yvander *Zhagush gro-Korlag *Zalbec *Zinedine Gomberville Gallery ESO_Daggerfall_Screenshot.jpg|Daggerfall docks ESO Daggerfall 2.png|Overlooking the trade district ESO Daggerfall 3.png|The Daggerfall residential district ESO Daggerfall 4.png|Overlooking Daggerfall from the nearby mountainside Appearances * * * ja:Daggerfall (Online) ru:Даггерфолл (Online) Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Glenumbra Locations Category:Online: Cities